rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Account Security
With the introduction of the new Battle Ranking, Hackers have become more active and are a more direct threat to people with rare cards. On this page, you will find some tips on how to increase your account security. Tips to avoid getting hacked Passwords *Always try to make your password hard to guess. For example, never use the same name for your Password and your Account. *Never give your password to another player. *Moderators, Admins or Developers do not need the password from you. If they want to check your account security, they would simply login on your account without asking you for a password. Some unsafe examples: Account name: testaccount Password: testaccount Never use a password which is the same, or similar to your account name. Account name: Pokemonfan1993 Password: Pikachu Never use some easy to guess passwords. Account name: Marco Password: Polo Never use some easy to guess passwords. Some safe examples: Account name: testaccount Password: HkJ557Nool A password that contains a combination of capital letters, letters and numbers. Account name: Pokemonfan1993 Password: D0nu7sf0rfr33 A password which has nothing to do with the account name. Also using capital letters, letters and numbers. Account name: Marco Password: @ol0P#& Using special signs makes a password even harder to guess for hackers. Rage of Bahamut websites *Make sure you never use the same Account name & Password Combination on a fan-site as on your Rage of Bahamut account. There are a few reasons for this. Some community websites (like the Wikia) might keep users their Passwords hidden from the Admins, but you should always be sure, just to be on the safe side. Your name might also be a dead giveaway for some hackers (like the pokemon fan example). If your password on this wikia matches any of the wrong examples, we would like to advice you to change it now. Do the same for any other Rage of Bahamut Community Site you might have an account on. This includes, but is not restricted by: *Facebook *Wiki or Wikia's *Forums *Any other website where you have to make an account on (I can't specify this enough) Again, most community websites do not have direct access to your passwords, but it is easier to get hacked if your password contains your account name, and if the website is a standalone website (Some forums which were created from scratch). Admins, Moderators & Developers Some people might contact you via mail, in-game or via other community websites convincing you that they are Admins, Moderators or Developers of Rage of Bahamut. Never, every reply to these mails or people. Instead, report the message (there usually is a report button, no matter what site or mail you use), mark it as spam and delete the message. The people who work for Rage of Bahamut do not need to ask you for a password, because they would simply disable your account and have other ways to see if you cheated in the game or not. What to do if you got hacked Step 1: Account Security If you login on your account and you notice your cards are missing, or anything else which might be caused by a hacker, the first thing you'd want to do is change your password. This can be done by entering the settings in the game (Menu button on your phone --> Settings). In the left of the screen that will appear, there will be a button named: "Change Password". In the following screen, you can change the Password of your Mobage/Rage of Bahamut account. Step 2: Review Review what you lost and make sure that all of the "Tips to avoid getting hacked" have been taken. Step 3: Contact Contact the developers of the game via the following mail address: bahamut_n_cs@cygames.co.jp Explain to them what happened and ask them if they can help you out. The first step they will take is to send you a list of your past giftings and trades so you will know to which account your cards were send. Step 4: Its on! Step 4 contains 2 parts: The first one would be to contact the person who stole your cards and tell them you have contacted the developers and that they will get banned if they do not send you your cards back. If they refuse to give the cards back, go to the following part. Te second part would be to keep contact with the developers. This would cause the person who hacked to be banned, but it will take a few weeks before it might happen, so it would also take a few weeks for you to regain your cards. If the hacker traded any of your cards with somebody else, these people will get their original card back but loose the card they gained by trading. Category:Gameplay